Historiville
by IceColdGay
Summary: my old account had this story,but i could not get into it, so i'm putting it here.might make it m Plot: this story is for those who HATE is has been in my head so long,and now i got it out.
1. Proulogue

Historiville Chapter 1 Prologue

Once, in another dimension, there lived a race of people who are very nice, and very old. Not old like wrinkles, I mean old like reincarnation. Now these people are in another dimension than you. We are in Historiville, named after my grandfather Stein Histori. Now let me tell you about our peaceful little town.

Let's begin with how we got here and who we are. Let's start with do you know these people: Benjamin Franklin, Mary Shelly, Tom Sawyer, and Huckleberry Finn. Of course you do, now in our town they are: Benny Franklin Histori, Mari Shelli Histori, Tommi Sawyer Histori, and Huc Fin Histori. F.Y.I: that's about my entire family, there are two more. MinnieMari Histori and Franken Stein Histori. You can tell by the name that my little sister is named for my mother, but you would have to remember my grandfather Stein Histori and my father Benny Franklin Histori to realize who my little bro is named after. Franken for my father and Stein for my grandfather. Well that's who we are, but now I am going to tell you how we got here. It all started when we, in Heaven wanted a place of our own. So we created a dimension all our own (with Gods permission) so that people who lived in America, can live happily in this dimension. Now here's how we get here: once one of us dies, there is a portal, a one-way portal, to Historiville. Once you're in, you can't come out. Now let me explain my family. My family is weird, very weird. You see, my dad is the mayor, so I can do anything I want like: walking barefoot everywhere, being barefoot in stores, school, malls, and more.


	2. Tommi

Historville Chapter 2 Tommi

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tommi Sawyer Histori and today's the first day of high school. I woke up about two seconds ago. So I got dressed in my signature outfit: my straw hat, white t-shirt, overalls, and bare feet. I go down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning, Sweetheart." My Ma says. "How's my little Lala." My Pa says. "Hey, Bare Foot Betsy!" my brother says. My brother, like most brothers, is an annoying little brat. Even though I am only five minutes older than my brother, he treats me like a baby. "So, how's my about-to-be mayor?" my Pa asks every morning. Since I am the oldest child in my family, even though I am not a male, I am going to be the next mayor. I sat down at the table and my Ma put my favorite breakfast food on my plate: pancakes with butter, without syrup, and a glass of orange juice. (I'm a very picky eater). Once done, my brother and I went to school. But, like every day, we have to prank someone on our way to school. "Got the rope?" my brother asked. "Duh, of course I got it." I said back. So my brother and I held both pieces of the rope, one on either side of the road. Now the road is a dirt road, so it is harder to see the rope. I am the look-out for one side, while my brother is the look-out for the other side. We waited for about an hour before some Moran fell into our trap. When he was down we ran away, laughing as we went, till we got to school. The school house was like most schools in your time: big building, lots of parking, buses everywhere, you know, the usual. We got inside and everyone was talking to one another. My brother went to hang with his friends, while I go hang with mine. But suddenly, out of nowhere, in bounds a tiny redheaded whirlwind. "Hey, where am I? What's going on? I don't know any of you!" I nudged Huc, our eyes met, and we were thinking the same thing: "She didn't pass over cleanly." Then even more suddenly than when she arrived, she pointed to me and, nearly busting my eardrums, said "You, Blondie! Who am I, who are you, and who are these kids?" I said, while trying to get her finger out of my face "Well, I'll do it in order: you're in Historiville, my name is Tommi, and these kids are my class- mates. Now the question I didn't answer is who are you, but I should be the one asking you that, right?" The girl said as matter-of-factly as you please "I am Abigail Adams and, and, and- no it's not. Who would give a kid that name for this time era? Well, my name isn't that, I can tell ya that right now. I need a modern name that is about the same." I thought, and thought, and thought, until I blurted out a great name, "how about Abby Adams?" and she did something that me and Huc still define to this day as "fiery redhead." while we thought of it, we giggled a little, but suddenly (and here's what I was talking about) she jump up almost to the roof of the room, yelling "I love it!" but when she hit the floor, she looked at me confused as all get out, and asked, "where am I?" I started to explain, "You are in Historiville, a place where good people go when they die, to be even better, because there are no crimes, murders, war, fight, or anything else bad, except for pranks, which we as kids do a lot. Then suddenly, another whirlwind came in, and there stood a girl with whitish-blonde hair, a very light yellow dress, and a scowl on her face. She said as mean as she possibly could, "Hello, I am Georgie Washington, and I am the spirit of the first president George Washington." The whole entire class gazed at her in awe. It was amazing to finally meet her, or him, ok it. She was wearing what looked like a Victorian dress made of silk, but it was a short dress, like knee high. Everyone was asking her questions, to be her friend, but I knew she wasn't all what she was cracked up to be.


	3. Dinner

Historiville Chapter 3 Dinner

At home it was the usual supper. Ma yelling at Huc to stop playing with his food, Pa being calm and not caring who is doing what, just barking orders, Junior(that is what we call my little brother) was fighting with Minnie (that's what we call my little sister), and me, sitting at the table, trying to eat. I finally went up to my room, sat on my bed, and started to read a book. I love to read. I read books, magazines (though not as much), articles. My favorite type of story is when a pair of twins, brother and sister, fall in love, but suddenly, the sister dies in her brother's arms and only the kiss from her brother will wake her up. But nothing like that happens in real life, though I wish it did. Huc and I are the opposite of that, we bloody hate each other. I laid on my bed thinking, wondering, what would happen if that really happened. The next day I woke up to my alarm clock ringing like there's no tomorrow. So I got up, got dressed and dragged my almost lifeless body down the stairs to the kitchen table. My whole family was there, and everyone was eating. My Ma asked, "What would you like to eat, my dear?" I said as drowsy as I could, " the usual."


End file.
